Running out of Time
by kaci77
Summary: Finn and Em lose sight of James and realize that they don't have enough time left to complete their mission. First time, rated M for a reason!


" _"Finn…" I whisper, my body growing heavy as his lips continue to move across my face. _

"_We've already lost them." The languid kiss he leaves at the corner of my mouth sends a shiver up my spine. "Pointless to try to catch up. We should try to get some rest."_

"_Rest," I murmur._

_He kisses me, finally, on the lips, pulling the breath out of me until I'm gasping and dizzy. He pulls away and slides the car into drive. With one hand, he takes my own, lacing our fingers together, and with the other, he steers us toward a motel across the street. _ "

Finn talks to the lady at the desk to check us in while I sit in a chair nearby. I smile as I hear the lady laugh at one of his jokes. Finn was always better with people anyway.

We take the elevator up to the room on the fourth and final floor, and it feels like the longest elevator ride in my life. Finn glances at me, "We once again will have to share a bed…" he trails off, his signature curved smile spreading on his lips, his hand getting slightly sweaty against my one he's holding. I know what he's thinking; I lean my head on his shoulder in approval.

The elevator door opens with a ding, and we make our way down the hall to our room. My heart rate is growing quicker and quicker, I swear I hear it thumping against my chest. I am extremely nervous yet excited about what will happen tonight in that motel room. Now that I know I love Finn, and he loves me back, the lust in me is overpowering. I am so lucky that I get to lose my virginity with him.

We finally reach our room. Finn unlocks the door with our key card, looks at me, wiggles his eyebrows, and then laughs. I laugh too. "Stop it" I giggle, playfully shoving him. He turns the handle and opens the door.

Once we're inside, Finn dumps our stuff, and I take off my jacket. I turn around and find him standing a few feet away from me. Finn. With his cute curve of a smile on his lips, his muscular and toned arms, and his shaggy blond hair…it's all too much.

I take a step forward, and he meets me half-way. I place my palm on the side of his face, and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss, pushes my chin up to meet him, and I moan a little in pleasure. I can feel him smile through the kiss at that. His tongue grazes against my lips and teeth, and I give him access by opening my mouth. It's clear that he's the one who will be in control tonight. Our tongues play a tug of war; our tonsils, tonsil tennis.

Finn gets impatient with our kissing game, so he stops it, and rests his forehead on mine.

"If you're not ready to...do anything, we can stop,"

"No," I shake my head, "I want to do this. I want to feel this with you."

He smiles, and kisses me again. This time much rougher, with more lust. We stumble back to the edge if the bed, only breaking our kisses to take off each other shirts.

Finn pulls me with him to land on the bed. I giggle.

I take him in. I've seen Finn shirtless before, but not like this. My fingers trace his muscle outlines as he kisses my neck, and I start to kiss his torso. I begin up near his neck and work my way down… and down…and down… Finn's muscles twitching slightly all the way, until I reach the end of skin and the beginning of jeans. I pause, and can feel him looking at me, eager to see what I do next.

"These are silly jeans," I say, "…we don't need them" I smile at him, and he beams back.

"I agree…please, rid me of them," he mocks and then chuckles.

I am more than happy to oblige. I undo the top button and unzip his fly, then pull down the jeans, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I get to his ankles, and throw the discarded jeans onto the floor.

"My turn" he says.

I crawl back up to the head of the bed, where he instantly kisses me, and then starts to lay kisses down my body, skipping over my bra, and I pout in disappointment.

"Just…wait" he murmurs in-between kisses. He now reaches my jeans, glances up at me and I nod. He repeats what I had just done to him, ending with my jeans in a pile on the floor.

Now my lust takes over. Finn is left only in his boxers, me in my bra and underwear. I can see the lust take over him too when he turns around and sees me lying down on the bed. He walks over, gets on top of me, and we kiss.

He gazes into my eyes: "We don't have to do this."

"No Finn. We haven't got any time left anyway and….I need to experience with you," I rub his cheek with my thumb.

"Now how am I supposed to say no to that?" And we laugh.

Finn reaches behind my back to undo my bra clasp. He succeeds. Slowly, he pulls the straps off of my arms, removes the bra, and drops it onto the floor.

My breathing stops as he takes me in. "You're gorgeous" he states and I blush.

He begins palming my breasts. I start to feel my arousal down there. "Hmmm" I hum. He begins to rub my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "You can't believe how many times I've imagined doing this Em". And I moan as I feel my wetness spread below. Finn then bends down and places one nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it, and still massaging the other one. "You're making me so…wet" I gasp. He switches sides. If this is only the beginning, I can't imagine what the rest will feel like. He beginnings to pull down my knickers, but I stop him. "Oh-no" I say. "Now it's my turn". Finn gulps.

We switch places, him lying down and me hovering over him. I seductively, slowly, pull down his boxers, and he winces with anticipation. I pull them off, and drop them to the floor on top of my bra. I've never actually seen this before. Finn is big. How is that gonna fit inside me? …I guess I've been staring cause Finn says: "Are you gonna do something…?" I smile, "Sorry," I look at him, "It's just, you're…bigger than I expected". "Well I'll take that as a compliment," he grins. I begin to stroke his length, and he lets out a sigh. I fondle his balls in my hand too, which he clearly likes. I bend down and begin to lick him up and down going quicker and quicker. "YES…" Finn gasps. I take his end in my mouth and move up and down. So this is what giving a blow job feels like. I quicken my pace, feeling all of him in my mouth. "Em," he moans. "Em, Em stop." I pull back, "Did I do something wrong?" "Oh-no," he smiles, "I just didn't want this to…end too quickly," I glance down and for the first time notice that his manhood is throbbing and erect. "Oh," I say in realization.

"Come up here," he states. I crawl on all fours up to him. "Lay down" he instructs. I do so. He's now on top of me, and I think I'm ready. "Ok" I whisper. He smiles and pulls down my underwear and discards them. "Wait," he stops himself, "There's something I have to do". He puts his hand down there. Never breaking eye contact with me, he moves his fingers across my heat. "Damn…you are wet'" he grins. I try to smile back, but I'm in too much bliss. He inserts a finger, "Ahh…" I exhale. He begins to push it back and forth, in and out, and I can't help but thrust my hips to create more friction. He inserts one more finger, and with the other hand massages my clit. "Fiiiin" I groan, "Where…did you learn this?" "Don't worry" he replies, "I've… never done this with anyone else before". "Me neither" I smile. He manages to add a third finger, and I let out a squeak. "Okay," he says. "You're ready".

Finn takes out his fingers, and aligns himself. Resting on his elbows on the sides of my body, his face inches from mine, he leans down and kisses me; all the while his length teases my entrance. I can't wait anymore. "Finn," I gasp, "I need you inside me…now." "But what about protection?" he asks. "Look, we'll be dead by this time next week…I just want you, no, I need you like this." "Ok then," and he slowly enters me. We both exhale until, Finn reaches my wall. "I love you Finn," I say, "Just do it…and stay in there until I'm ok" "Ok," he says, "I love you too Em," he strangles out as he pushes into me. "Argh" I say as the pain sears through me. Finn stays in like I asked, and kisses away my tears. "It's ok," he soothes. Soon the pain subsides, and is replaced with the pleasure of having him inside of me. I move my hips to indicate I'm ok. Finn takes the hint and pulls out only to thrust back in, slowly. We keep eye contact as his thrusts stay gentle but get a little quicker. I begin to thrust back, and the pit in my stomach is building. "Uh," I begin to grunt and he joins me. Our grunts get louder and more frequent, as he quickens his place. I wrap my legs around him, so he can get deeper, and boy does he. "Ohhhhhhhh" I groan. And he smiles. "Oooo" I say, "Finn…please…" He fondles my breasts with his hand. "Ahh," I say "Ohhh". "Harder, Finn, faster, deeeeper" I groan. And he does so. "Come on Em," he says, "I'm waiting, on you". Finn does two more deep thrusts, and with that I feel my climax overcome me, and I scream his name, "Fiiiinn". He loses control, a few more quick thrusts into me, and he cums. "Emmm…" I feel his warmth fill me.

"Uhh" he exhales and collapses on top of me. We stay there, him inside of me, his head resting on my breasts, until we catch our breath. He pulls out, "Wow…" he breathes, "That was just…wow" he collapses beside me. I turn on my side to face him, "You were…good," I say. "Yeah?" "Yeah." He smiles and kisses my lips lightly.

"Ok…now I'm ready to rest" I tease. "Good" he replies, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
